


Pink Sweater

by Solrey



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Boyfriends, Consent, Dom Jeong Yunho, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Imagination, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Soft Jeong Yunho, Watching, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: The pink sweater. Yunho's pink sweater which he loved and was always oversized on Yeosang's frame. As if in trance he walked over and touched the fabric, feeling the softness under his fingertips. And Yeosang was sold.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	Pink Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. 
> 
> I have actually not much to say. This inspiration came to me by seeing an nsfw tweet on twitter combined with carmen's pastel Yeosang sketches and well, this got me to write this. :)   
> I have no idea what this is, just take it as it is I guess

Yeosang was usually a very calm and relaxed person, sometimes a little embarrassed and shy but never really one who stood out that much. Yet, behind closed doors and especially in the safe room that is their bedroom- Yeosang lets loose. Within their four-bedroom walls Yeosang found himself safe enough to show a side he was hiding unless he was with his boyfriend. Because giving himself to his beloved made him vocal, very vocal. And maybe a bit needy sometimes. 

So, when Yeosang was at home alone after a long day of working, he found himself craving the touch of his boyfriend more often lately. It wasn't that they never did the deed but all the stress piling up due to his work had him spinning and his mind wandering- he just wanted to be held. Sometimes only hugged and held between two arms, other times Yeosang wanted to forget anything and everything, and only Yunho could do that for him. 

Today wasn't nothing different. Yunho was still out, probably just got off from work but the mere thought of his boyfriend made him heated. Where the sudden thought came from, he didn’t know, but the heat forming in his lower region told him that his thoughts were good enough to get him going. 

Yeosang stood in their bedroom for a minute, wondering how he could calm his desire and want until Yunho would show up. Till it clicked when his eyes found a target.

The pink sweater. Yunho's pink sweater which he loved and was always oversized on Yeosang's frame. As if in trance he walked over and touched the fabric, feeling the softness under his fingertips. And Yeosang was sold.

Within a minute he was stripped out of his own clothes which were dropped lazily to the side. Yeosang pulled the sweater over his frame and enjoyed how it felt against his skin, how wonderful big it was and how small it made him feel. Yeosang groaned when he noticed himself in the bedroom mirror because he looked so small in his boyfriend's sweater and the feeling went straight to his erection. Yeosang enjoyed nothing more than to be surrounded by Yunho's bigger frame, got off by the thought of their size difference.

The sweater was so wide Yeosang couldn't see his erection through it, not even poking the fabric and Yeosang moaned because he felt dirty, as if he was hiding it on purpose from his beloved. Which he would never do, Jeong Yunho had him in his palm. 

With shaking legs and a clouded mind fell Yeosang on his ass, legs bend away on either side of his body and his eyes fixed on the mirror. Let out a shaky breath when his reflection in the mirror turned him on even more. Yeosang wished for Yunho to be there with him, to love him but right now he wasn't, and Yeosang was desperate. Whimpered when he saw how Yunho's pink sweater pooled around his waist and his fingers just barely peeking out of the sleeves, making him have sweater paws.

"Yunho-" He moaned and took his lip between his teeth, feeling how his erection twitched at the thought of his boyfriend watching him. The image of a what if flashing through his mind. 

Gulping Yeosang caressed his erection over the sweater, feeling how the soft fabric brushed against his sensitive skin making him moan and repeated the action. The friction made his toes curl and his head lean to the side, heat washing over his body. And for a while he palmed himself over the sweater, feeling how he dirtied is boyfriend's favourite sweater in the progress. Couldn’t stop himself from ruining both him and the sweater.

As if in trance and with the thought of Yunho watching him in his mind, did he slowly raise the sweater with one hand, while he pulled the pink fabric up to his nose with the other. Yeosang deeply inhaled Yunho's scent and whimpered when he saw his own hard cock in the mirror, seeing how the thought of his boyfriend and his clothes had excited him this much. Pressed the sweater even closer against his nose and let his eyes flutter shut when he let the sweater fall behind his cock, the hot air meeting his erection. Yeosang almost felt overwhelmed when he began jerk it. 

And oh boy, Yeosang loved this. The knowledge he could be caught. Knowing that he used his boyfriend's clothes to find release. Imagining how hot it would be if Yunho where to watch him through the mirror ruining himself. What he might think when he saw his normally so reserved boyfriend being so dirty, so desperate, so needy just because he wasn't home yet. Could feel the soft smile Yunho would show but his contradicting lust filled eyes taking him apart. 

Yeosang tried to jerk himself like Yunho usually did it for him, tried to recreate the same sensation but whimpered when he couldn't, felt frustrated. He spit into his hand and tried to make the glide better, watching himself through half-lidded eyes. But it wasn't enough, it could be never enough. 

With a shaking breath fell Yeosang forward a little, braced his upper body with his hand until he laid face first on the ground. Not liking the angle all that much he scooted around until he saw himself and his form in the mirror again, his body now parallel to it. His hips were up in the air and the sweater had slid down his body, revealing everything to the mirror. Yeosang whimpered at his own mirror image, his hand immediately falling back to jerk his erection which stood proudly and almost seemed to mock him. 

Mocking that Yunho wasn’t there and helping him, no hands over his body or inside of him. Yeosang let out a pained whine when even watching himself jerk of in the mirror wasn’t enough. 

Fingers slipped into his mouth and Yeosang could taste himself, licking his hand greedily because the image of Yunho’s hands in his mouth wouldn’t leave his mind. Sucked and nibbled before he finally took them out, groaning at the sudden loss. Without thinking twice about it placed Yeosang his fingers over his rim, circling and teasing himself before he pushed one finger in. Almost laughed at the fuzzy feeling spreading through his body at the intrusion. 

He began to move his finger in and out, finding a rhythm in the position he was in. Yeosang watched himself in the mirror, seeing how utterly fucked he looked like this but the knot in his stomach wasn’t satisfied yet. No, he entered a second finger and let out a long moan, his legs shaking from the pleasure he got from the intrusion. Knees pressed strongly on the ground while drool escaped his mouth, yet he couldn’t stop his fingers from moving, trying to build up his orgasm. 

Yeosang jerked violently when something touched him. With wide eyes he stared into the mirror but there was nothing, just him and his wrecked self. Then again, and again, and Yeosang couldn’t stop the moan leaving his mouth when it felt like hands were touching his ass. 

He gulped when the touch vanished as fast as it had happened and he somewhat understood that it was his mind doing tricks on him, remembering the ways Yunho liked to touch him. Remind him how delicious his boyfriend’s touch felt all over his body- how much he craved the elder. 

“Yunho- oh god-” 

Slipping in a third finger Yeosang moved them faster, scissoring himself every now and then while he imagined how Yunho would usually drape his large body over his, engulfing his smaller frame fully. How he would breath all sort of sweet words into his ear, knowing so well what he needed to hear and what got him all messed up. 

Yet at the same time he could feel the elder’s hard gaze on him, watching what little show Yeosang was putting on. 

“Ah- Yunho-”

Yeosang whimpered when he could almost imagine how beautiful Yunho would look behind him, fucked him the way he wanted. He had to claw the ground with his unoccupied hand to have something to hold onto, the heat in his abdomen getting harder to bear. 

“Please, oh god, Yunho-” 

“Yeosang?” 

His body froze in the movement when he saw the bedroom door opening in the corner, revealing a visibly confused Yunho. For a moment they stared at each other through the mirror and only when Yunho’s eyes casted downside did Yeosang finally let out the whimper he was holding in. Yet, he wasn’t taking his fingers out. 

“Baby.” Yunho cooed when he came closer, squatting next to Yeosang’s slightly shaking from. “Are you putting on a little show?” 

“Mhm.” Yeosang could only hum when Yunho’s eyes raked over his exposed body, taking in the sight Yeosang was. 

“Have you missed me so much that you had to use my sweater?” In Yunho’s voice laid no anger or disappointment, no, it sounded like he was fond of Yeosang. 

“Smelled like you-” 

“Oh baby.” Yunho cooed but backed away. “Go on.”

Yeosang followed him with his eyes, groaning when Yunho sat down on their bed, leaning his head to the side. God, Yunho was smiling at him. He was so weak for his smile. 

Gulping he began to move his fingers again, feeling how close he was just by Yunho watching his every move. How interested he looked in Yeosang pleasuring himself. Yeosang shuddered, knowing under his beloved gaze he wouldn’t last long- never did. Yunho had this effect on him. Not when Yunho’s pink sweater was still pooling around his neck and his boyfriend’s scent invading his mind. Not when his overall presence seemed to make him feel even smaller while the older wasn’t even touching him. 

It was all too much. With his other hand he began to jerk himself off again, his face painfully pushing at the ground but at the moment Yeosang couldn’t seem to care, chasing the release he had so desperately wanted with the man he needed watching. Came in ropes of white over his hand and the ground, eyes rolling back for a moment as the orgasm crashed down on him. 

Yeosang wasn’t sure if it was seconds or minutes after his orgasm but soon, he found himself cradled against Yunho’s broad chest, the elder whispering sweet nothings into his ear. His mind was still to dizzy and the orgasm too fresh for him to answer, however, Yunho was taking his time and let Yeosang come down from the high in his own pace. Only the cum starting to dry on his stomach was what broke Yeosang out of his little warm bubble and had him groan in annoyance. Yunho chuckled at his distress and pressed a kiss against his temple before standing up. The elder grabbed for a wet tissue and cleaned Yeosang up before he took the pink sweater off Yeosang was still wearing. 

A small warm smile slipped over his boyfriend’s lips and Yeosang wondered for a short second what got him to react like this. 

“Let’s dress you up and eat dinner, okay? I bet you haven’t eaten yet.” 

And Yunho was right. When he had come home, all he could’ve think about had been his own desire and the need filling his body. Yeosang had truly forgotten to eat or drink anything. So, when Yunho came up and dressed him in a pair of boxer shorts and a wide sweater, which was definitely Yunho’s, they walked into their kitchen with linked hands. 

Only when Yunho was finished with preparing the food and Yeosang snapping out of his trance - which he had fallen into when he had watched his boyfriend cook - did the realization of what he had actually done came crashing down on him. And Yeosang felt embarrassed. He knew that Yunho had nothing against him using his clothes to get off but getting caught in the act? Very embarrassing.   
Yunho only chuckled when Yeosang hid behind his hands, feeling how his cheeks became hotter with the second.

“Let’s use the sweater next time.” 

“Stop.” 

Yeosang whined but knew that he would do that in a heartbeat because after all he loved the way he was so small under Yunho, in Yunho’s clothes and under his intense gaze. As long he they were within their walls Yeosang would always feel comfortable enough to let loose. 

“Can’t wait to ruin you in my clothes.” 

Yeah, okay, Yeosang was already anticipating the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SolreyItIs) and my [ CC](https://curiouscat.me/@SolreyItIs)


End file.
